This invention relates to a feto-maternal calendar calculator for calculating times for detection of fetal organs and fetal anomalies, as well as other prenatal tests and conditions, utilizing ultrasonogram or other diagnostic aids.
In accordance with the invention, the feto-maternal calendar calculator incorporates one or more charts with time-oriented tests, conditions, and development data, starting with 0 (zero) weeks and 0 (zero) days from the last menstrual period and ending with 40 (forty) weeks and 0 (zero) days menstrual age, and a calendar encompassing forty (40) weeks and 0 (zero) days of menstrual age.
The feto-maternal calendar calculator is preferably relatively portable.
The feto-maternal calendar calculator is preferably used to determine the length of the gestation in weeks and days from the last menstrual period, and to aid in the scheduling and interpretation of feto-maternal tests accordingly.
The calendar calculator nay include times for detecting the appearance of fetal organs and structures, fetal anomalies, normal and abnormal levels of substances in the amniotic fluid, umbilical cord, and uterus, normal and abnormal levels of substances in maternal urine and serum, genetic abnormalities in the fetus, and tests on any other feto-maternal compartments, related or not related to paternal genetic information.
The calendar calculator can present an assembly of charts according to any fetal menstrual age.
The invention is especially suitable for the following:
1. Guiding the user when to look for the ultrasonographic detection of one or more fetal organs and the development of such organs.
2. Guiding the user when to look for the ultrasonographic detection of one or more fetal anomalies.
3. Guiding the user as to the significance of the ultrasonogram and other tests. in the amniotic fluid, umbilical cord. uterus, maternal serum, urine and other feto-maternal compartments, all in relation to the menstrual age.
4. Guiding the user when to schedule feto-maternal tests.
A feto-maternal calendar calculator is provided, whereby the gestational age of a fetus is calculated from the calendar date of the mother""s last menstrual cycle. Using the calculated gestational age, the user of the calendar calculator may determine appropriate growth of fetal organs, determine the earliest time for detection of fetal anomalies, establish, periods of risk to the fetus from drugs used by the mother, determine the appropriate times for testing for fetal anomalies, genetic abnormalities, or other fetal biochemical milestones. The calendar calculator of the present invention is designed for ease of use and for providing information previously unavailable to, or not conveniently accessible by, obstetricians and diagnostic technicians.
While the ultrasonogram is presently used as a primary diagnostic tool for prenatal testing, the calendar calculator may be used for other diagnostic tools, such as amniocentesis, chorionic villi sampling, and blood tests.
The feto-maternal calendar calculator is for multipurpose use throughout pregnancy.